The Executioner (Special edition)
A pasta by ElectroAaron. This is fake, so don't believe it. This includes drama mixed with reality and Minecraft. The beginning:Stalk "Wakey, Wakey!" I opened my eyes and saw my friend, Frank, stood nearby my bed's side. I watched beside and saw that it was 9:00 in the morning. He was dressed in a campfire kit. He was waiting for me, and it's because of the camp out we've decided with me, Frank and Damon. "C'mon, friendy!" He said. "Let's go!" Damon was preparing himself at his own house, and he said we'll meet at the bus stop. I sighed and got up in my pajamas. Frank ran downstairs quickly. It took about 7 minutes to recalculate everything I see in my eyes, and after that, I showered and got dressed up like Frank. I walked downstairs and found Frank sitting at the dinner table, with Mom getting out some cookies. "Going to camp, honey?" She asked. "Yes, mom." I knew Mom was worried. "Hey, mom, it's all right," I told her. She nodded and gave me and Frank some cookies. "Thanks." Frank replied. I got out my blue backpack and stuffed in the cookies. Frank also did, in his green backpack, but he ate some of them cause he was pretty hungry. I told Mom I was gonna skip breakfast because I wasn't hungry at all, so she just agreed. Frank already ate his at his house. Finally, I put on my cap, tied my shoes and went out to the door. Frank was behind me. I watched back and saw Mom waving at me. I waved back, and me and Frank ran to the bus stop. Damon was there as he said, dressed like me and with a red backpack. I greeted him and we all waited for the bus. After about 4 hours, a black long bus finally came. Damon was asleep, and I had to wake him up. Frank was wide awake, though maybe he drank 5 cups of black coffee or about enthusiasm. Luckily, the bus had a poster that said CAMPFIRE BUS:GO CAMPING. ''' We were pretty excited, and the door opened. Inside, the driver was a man with a shaved beard about 32 years old. His two brown chocolate eyes stared at me. He was wearing a velvet coat with a yellow cap. "Hop in, if you are camping." He growled. We kind of got scared for that, but we eventually forgot it and stepped inside, which was kind of vintage and kind of rusty. More annoying, the bus guy kept on talking about the woods phantoms and stuff, which kind of "triggered" Damon. Frank was looking at the window, which was almost covered in spider webs. Let me just say that this bus maybe was NOT cleaned and was left out. Suddenly, when we were about to enter the woods, the engines sputtered and started to smoke. "Oh, COME ON!" I exclaimed. I leaned over, and saw that the oil was about run out and the engine somehow sounded like it was gonna burst. The bus started to slow down, until the bus stopped in front of the woods. The bus driver opened the door and handed out his dirty palm. "4 bucks." He snarled. Yikes, he gave me the willies! I payed 12$ because of all of us' price. "I hope ya'll get good luck." The driver snarfed, and turned his eyes on me. "Or ya'll DIE." And with that, he somehow got out some keys and the bus started to work again. "NO! Wait!" I exclaimed, but the bus started and it drove away, leaving black velvet smoke. I coughed and coughed, so did Damon and Frank. When the smoke cleared, I could see the bus driver snickering to us. "So much for a bus breakdown." Said Frank, and he kicked a nearby stick. I turned around, and saw the woods. "Are you sure this is it?" said Damon. I turned back at him. He had a worried expression. "Maybe..." I replied. We walked into the woods to see if there were any signs out there. "Hey! Look!" Damon cried out. We all ran to him, and he was pointing at a sign, shaking. '''Unknown Woods:Proceed with caution. "I told you we shouldn't have come here!" cried Damon, shivering. I told him maybe it's just those annoying trolls who was here before us was creating those signs to prank campers. Frank agreed, and Damon calmed down after 2 'minutes. As Damon calmed down, we walked into the woods. Damon and Frank were talking about camping guides and stuff as they go, but when I always took a silent step, in the corner of my eye, I could see a tall dark figure behind... The Camping It is already dark now, and the moon is rising, so I told Frank and Damon I'm geting out my tent that fits 3 people. We agreed and I started rummaging my bag. I got out my giant red tent, 3 packs of marshmallows and a match. Damon got out some logs out of his bag just to be sure if the fire went out. We actually made a tent and a fireplace, but we were bored playing around with roasted marshmallows, so we just decided to play minecraft in our computers. We logged in and created a world with a random seed. We spawned in the middle of the woods, and it looks like no living things are even here. The cold fog covered the areas, making me shiver. WIP Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Entities Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas